


Popsicle

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Wilcroft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis





	Popsicle

Justin loosened his tie and whipped the sweat off of his forehead. It was one of the hottest days they had experienced yet this year, and Justin was stuck in his dorm finishing a history paper that was due in less then 16 hours. A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts, and with a grumble, he got up from his study desk. ”Coming.”  
The prefect opened the door to his dorm to find Sydney Willis leaning on the frame, a red popsicle stuck between her lips. ”It’s too hot in Dobry. Air conditioning broke. Mind If I crash here for a little while?”  
Without waiting for an answer she walked past the Hanover and plopped herself down in the chair next to the desk. Justin rolled his eyes as he shut the door. ”By all means do come in, it’s quite hot outside.”  
“That’s what I said, you never listen, do you Bancroft?”   
“Not really I guess- I was just writing a paper before you got here- due tomorrow, must finish it-“  
Justin turned to give her snappy remark, that is, until he was distracted by what she was doing with her mouth. The popsicle ran up and down her lips as she stared at him expectedly.   
“Am I, distracting you?”  
He had to swallow and turn his head toward the wall before answering her. “No, I was just saying that I have to get this done or-“  
“Don’t let me stop you then. I’m just here for the filtered air.” Her hand waved as she crossed her legs up in the chair. Justin had managed to make it out of the doorway, at least, until he realized Sydney was sitting where his paper was. He whipped his palms on his pants and strode over to the desk.  
“I’ll just um- grab these.” Justin leaned over her to grab his books, forcing his eyes not look down at her lips. This didn’t stop his ears from hearing the smack of the popsicle leaving her lips. He sat on the bed, propping his books out in front of him, facing her. She was smiling at him through her treat, her lips shining like a new layer of lipstick had been applied.   
It was then that Justin decided that his history book was to be strategically placed on his lap until she was finished.


End file.
